Lives in Gravity Falls
by Odietuffy
Summary: One-shots of Charisma and her sisters from "Trapped in Gravity Falls" lives in Gravity Falls. Please give it a chance.
1. Found Out We Were Trapped Animals

12 girl minks named Charisma, Glisselle, Didi, Alyssa, Janice, Paulina, Natalie, Valerie, Erykah, Alexandra, Grace, and Layla who are sisters that are the rarest creatures EVER! They became friends with Mabel, and Dipper. They may have told them one of their secrets but they still have MORE secrets to be out for Mabel and Dipper to discover.

This story is about their lives in Gravity Falls (In this chapter they found out they can't leave Gravity Falls) (In some of the chapters Charisma's sisters might not show up (Still not sure) and maybe their brother Spencer might show up)

(U guys should read "_Trapped in Gravity Falls_" to learn what happened and how they met) (P.S. this is the next day after they met and they find out they can't leave Gravity Falls) (P.P.S If you never heard about a mink just look it up)

Morning came and Charisma and her sisters (Still in human forms) woke up before Mabel and Dipper

"Good morning girls."

"Good morning Charisma."

"Let's wake up Mabel and Dipper." Said Janice.

Stan yelled at Charisma, her sisters, Mabel, and Dipper.

"KIDS, AND GIRLS GET UP!" Stan yelled.

Mabel, and Dipper woke up and saw Charisma, and her sisters were already up.

"Hey guys." Charisma said to Mabel and Dipper.

Mabel and Dipper waved at them. Charisma, and her sisters waved back at them.

"So what do we have to do?" Charisma asked Mabel

"Well you can ask Grunkle Stan."

"KK."

They got dressed and went downstairs. When they went downstairs Charisma saw Stan and she came up to him.

"Mr. Pines what can my sisters and I do for working here?"

"Just clean and help out the customers."

"Ok then I'll tell my sisters then."

"Yeah, yeah just do it."

"Oooookkkkk thennnn."

Charisma leaves. She found her sisters and talked to them.

"Ok Mr. Pine said six of us should clean and the other six should help the customers." Charisma said to her older and younger sisters.

"Ok then." said Janice (I'm going to put (One of the girls) said because there r a lot of girls)

"Ok so Glisselle, Didi, Alexandra, Paulina, Alyssa, and I will clean, and the others help the customers. We do 2 hours and you help the customers. The next 2 hours we help the customers and you guys clean." Charisma said.

"Ok then let's do it." Glisselle said.

"Yeah" The girls said at the same time. (Sometimes they say stuff at the same time)

Charisma, and the girls she pick started to clean and the other girls helped the customers. As the 2 hours past they switched places. As time went on and they kept switching places the Mystery Shack closed and the girls were a little exhausted.

"That was ok I guess right Charisma?" Grace asked her older sister.

"Yeah it was." Charisma replied.

"Should we get back home?" Paulina asked her older and younger sisters.

"Maybe we have to go home and by the way we have to get Spencer." Charisma replied to Paulina.

"Ok let's go home." Alexandra said.

"Let's go then." Charisma said.

They went out of the Mystery Shack and saw the town. They saw the outside to get back home but when they get there a force blocked them from getting out of Gravity Falls.

"What the….?" Charisma wondered what happened.

She touches the force and it still blocked her and the other girls from getting out of Gravity Falls.

"What's going on?" Erykah asked.

"I don't know but this is not good." Charisma replied.

"I bet." Natalie said.

"What are we going to do?" Grace asked.

"I don't know…I think I have a plan do you guys remember Chipper, Spark, and Sparklers?" Charisma said.

"Yeah we remember them." The girls said at the same time.

"Ok I was thinking we can use them to get Spencer here and get us out of here." Charisma said.

"Wait they are not here." Grace said.

"I can use my wand to get them here." Charisma said.

Charisma grabbed her wand (Wizard wand) and uses a power to get them there and they were there with Charisma and her sisters. Chipper is a chipmunk and Spark and Sparklers are squirrels.

"Hey guys." Charisma said with happiness.

Chipper, Spark, and Sparklers made noises to reply back to Charisma.

"Anyway I need you guys to go back to our home and get Spencer back because we are trapped here. We need Spencer to come and help us." Charisma said to Chipper, Spark, and Sparklers.

Chipper, Spark, and Sparklers made noises to reply back to Charisma.

"Good ok you guys get Spencer and come back with him." Charisma said with happiness again.

Chipper, Spark, and Sparklers made noises to reply back to Charisma and left Gravity Falls.

"BYE." *Waves goodbye at them* The girls said at the same time.

They stop waving and sighed.

"I hope they find him." Paulina said wondering about them.

"We hope so." Charisma replied.

"Should we get back to the Mystery Shack?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know it's up to you guys." Charisma said to Alyssa and the other sisters.

"Well we could walk in town because we have to wait for Spencer and we can know the town and see what the town looks like." Janice told them.

"Well….I'm not sure because some humans can know us because of the agents that are hunting us down." Charisma said to Janice.

"Maybe than we should go back to the Mystery Shack." Janice said

"Or we can turn into dogs and go into town." Charisma said grinning.

"Sure if we can see the town but the agents can't tell us in our dog forms so sure why not." Janice said grinning back at Charisma.

"Ok then let's do it." Charisma said.

They turn into dogs by the necklaces they were wearing. Charisma was a German Shepard and so were the other girls.

"Ok let's head into town." Charisma said in her dog form and she talked with her mouth open because words were coming out from her mouth.

They headed into town and saw the agents in front of them. Agent 2 pets Charisma on her head and Agent Jerry just rolled his eyes.

"Can we keep them?" Agent 2 asked Agent Jerry with excitement still petting Charisma on her head.

"No, we have to keep an eye on those girls." Agent Jerry said to Agent 2.

"Oh….ok then bye little dogs." Agent 2 said to Charisma and her sisters in their dog forms.

They walked away and as they walked away they bump into Pacifica and her friends.

"Ew, stray dogs touched me gross watch where you are going." Pacifica yelled at them.

Charisma growled at her and she was ready to attack but she doesn't because she can blow their cover. Pacifica and her friends walked away from them and Charisma gave them a mean growl.

"Mean Mountain Lions she's mean." Charisma thought to herself.

As they walk away, Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland came out with animal control sticks and walked toward the stray dogs: Charisma, and her sisters.

"Come here you dogs we're not going to hurt you." Sheriff Blubs said to Charisma and her sisters.

Charisma knows what they were going to do so she barked at them and barked at her sisters and started backing up and Blubs and Durland came closer to them. They ran and Blubs and Durland ran after them.

"Get back here." Blubs said while chasing after the girls.

The girls ran as fast as they can to get away. After a bit Durland catches up to them. Blubs is running a bit slower. The girls ran in a corner and see Durland holding the pole and Blubs got a big cage. Their ears are down and the barked at them.

"Quit all your jibba jabba! Come on. Let's put them inside the cage." Blubs said.

They grabbed the girls and put them inside the cage. They put the cage in back of the truck and drives away. The girls whimper wanting to get out. They got to a shelter and they put Charisma and her sisters in a BIG cage. They bark at them.

"Quit! Now be quiet!" Blubs said and walked away.

Charisma tries to think of a plan sees the keys on the table and sees a button to let all the cages open.

"Ok *Sees the dog bowls one of them is filled with dog food and the other one was filled with water* I have a plan." She thought.

She dropped the bowls and the water and dog food spilled. She picks up a bowl and throws it to the button but it missed.

"Dang." She thought but if she talked she will blow her cover.

She picks up the other bowl and throws it to the button the bowl hit the button and the button turned green and the cages opened. Cats and dogs started to run everywhere. Blubs came in.

"*Comes in* What the *Sees the cats and dogs running away and they were gone* Oh boy" He said.

They made it out.

"Yes, Charisma you do it." Grace said while running with her sisters.

"I know." Charisma replied back.

They made it to the woods and they turned back into their human forms.

"Yes, we are back." Charisma said as she stenches.

"Ya." Janice said.

"We should get back to the Mystery Shack." Charisma said.

"Ok." Layla said.

They head back into the Mystery Shack and they see Mabel with Dipper.

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

"Here guys grab a drink."

"No thanks" The girls said

"*Grabs a drink* Thanks Mabel." Charisma thanked Mabel.

"Guess what." Mabel said.

"What?" *Takes a drink of the Pitt Coke* Charisma asked

"Stan has made Dipper clean the bathroom."

"*Full of Pitt Coke in her mouth and Stan came and she spits the drink on Stan* *Laughs and sees Stan's face full of Pitt Coke and stops laughing* Mr. Pines I'm soooo-

"That's it Charisma you and your sisters are forbidden to sleep in the Mystery Shack!"

"Mr. Pines I could-"

"NO!"

"Ok then so good night."

The girls went outside and went to the woods.

"Now where are we going to sleep at Charisma it's all your fault." Janice said with sadly and madness.

"Hey I know it's my fault maybe we can sleep at the trailer we saw yesterday." Charisma said.

"The trailer *Sighs* Fine." Janice said in defeat.

"Ok let's go." Charisma said as she was running to the trailer.

They ran to the trailer, they see it and went to it.

"The trailer." Alexandra said.

They sighed and went inside. When they were inside it was HUGE.

"Wow cool" They all said.

"We're going to sleep here." Charisma said.

They cleaned up and it looks brand new. It was night and the moon and stars came out.

"Well it's night and we should get some sleep." Charisma said looking at the moon.

"Ok." The girls said together.

They got different rooms to sleep in and as they were going to sleep Charisma does her blog in her room.

"_Well it's seems like Stan forbidden us to sleep in the Mystery Shack. We're sleeping in a trailer we saw yesterday it's HUGE. We turned into dogs and ended in a shelter but we escaped from the shelter." _She type and thought.

It was getting late and she closed her computer and fell asleep.


	2. A Dipper In The Paw

(This One-Shot doesn't have Charisma's sisters in it but Charisma might let out a secret or three :3)

The bird's eye view of the Mystery Shack shot of Charisma unloading boxes.

"Hey Chrissy I want you to put this artifact (Egyptian artifact with hieroglyphs on it) over on the grass there." Stan told Charisma. (Some of her friends, brother, and sisters call her that)

"Ok" Charisma said *Puts up the artifact (Not the artifact she has) and puts it on the grass*

"Oh sure whatever." Stan said in sarcastic way.

Charisma rolled her eyes and thought: "_Crazy Coyotes even since he forbidden us to sleep here he's still crazy._" After her thought she sees Mabel and Dipper looking at the artifact Charisma put on the grass. Charisma walks up to them.

"Yup Egyptians." Charisma said while doing a small grin.

Mabel and Dipper gave her a weird look and Charisma gives them a little grin and then Stan came out.

"Look alive, people. My new client is going to arrive any minute now, and I don't want you messing around." He said.

Then a sliver limo came up. A person came out of the limo and opened a door for a 14 year old boy he has blonde hair and he was wearing sunglasses, and a suit.

"Well isn't lovely. A bit rustic though." The 14 year old boy said.

He sees Charisma and looks in her eyes.

"Well, well well who is this lovely lady?" He asked.

He came up to Charisma, grabbed her hand and kisses it.

"What?" Charisma asked him while taking away her hand from his hand and wipes off the kiss on a cloth.

Back with Dipper and he is with Grunkle Stan.

"You guys can give this guy a tour." Stan said to Dipper as he has money in his hand.

"Why don't you want to do that?" Dipper asked.

"*Fingers though wad of cash* I have other important things to do." Stan said to Dipper and walked away from him.

As they were touring the Mystery Shack and introducing themselves. He was flirting with Charisma and trying to hold her hand though out the tour.

"I never heard your name can you tell us your name and how you own a business?" Charisma asked.

"My name is Billy. My father has a business deal with Stan Pines. My father had the business then he past it to me so I can do the business deal." Billy said to Charisma and held her hand.

Charisma slap his hand and Billy let go of her hand.

"Oooooooooo fiery." Billy said giving her a wink.

Charisma rolled her eyes and Billy liked it. (Forget to tell u guys but Charisma has a temper too she can be sweet but gets into a fight and beats someone and she can probably kill that person if she wants. Maybe in this one-shot she might let out her temper.)

"Wait a minute Billy…..I think that name is familiar?" Charisma said.

"Oh yes, I am a bit famous in the Tourism world. Perhaps that's where you've heard it." Billy said to Charisma with a grin on his face.

"Maybe…" Charisma said.

"I need to talk to Mabel and Dipper about something." Charisma told Billy.

"Well I think you want to spend more time with me?" Billy said while slipping his arm around Charisma.

Charisma takes his arm of her and walked away with Mabel and Dipper.

"Ok I don't trust this guy he's kind of creepy." Charisma and Dipper said at the same time.

"Wait you do?" They said again

"Yes." They said again

"Ok." Charisma said.

Billy came up and he heard them talking about how creepy he was.

"*In creepiest manner possible* Oh! I'm not creepy.*Bear hugs them and grins because of Charisma* We're going to get along just fine." Billy said to them.

Dipper, Charisma, and Mabel exchange nervous glances.

"Let go of us before I bite you!" Charisma said with a little madness at Billy.

"Oh." *Thinks: "Cute"* Billy said and he let go of them.

"Now last but not least the gift shop." Charisma said.

"Oh look at all these cute little oddities." Billy said while looking at the stuff and sees a stone that runes on it. "What language is this? It reminds me of home." He said as he stares nostalgically at the carvings in the rock. "Well! That about does it. There are a few changes I would like made, but all-in-all, this little- er, a Museum?- will be perfect." He said.

"So, what, are you going to, like, live here now?" Dipper asked Billy.

"*Amused chuckle* LIVE here? No, boy, of course not. Why would I-?" Billy said but pauses awkwardly at Dipper and Charisma's suspicious looks. Charisma has her arms crossed and it looks very cute to him.

"Uh, I mean, it's a very nice place, but I already have a place to stay, and I couldn't possibly ask _that _much of your Great Uncle." He said.

Billy heads back to the limo pauses and turns around.

"Oh I almost forgot! I have gifts to give you two, but I'm afraid I left them at my place. Shall I go get them?" Billy said.

"Oh, sure, please that would be _wonderful._" Charisma said sarcastically.

Billy looks at her and grins evilly cause he likes her style.

"Ooo-Ooo! Can I come too?" Mabel asked.

"..I think he needs some alo-" Charisma said but she got interrupted.

"Oh, well I suppose so. Seems only fair that I should give you a tour of my place after a lovely tour like this. Why not and maybe Charisma might come too and do something with me." Baily said looking at Charisma and gives her a wink.

Charisma rolled her eyes.

"But Mabel, I thought we were having girls' art time today." Charisma told Mabel.

Billy looks at Charisma and grins

"OH, well if _you _have other plans." Billy said

"Do we have to have art time _every_ day?" Mabel asked Charisma

"We don't-" Charisma got interrupted

The limo starts driving away

"HEY!" Charisma yelled.

"*Comes out of the window* He gave me cookies!" Mabel said

"MABEL GET BACK HERE!" Charisma yelled.

Charisma starts to run after the limo but it was fast she can run as fast as the limo. She caught up and the limo drove faster then her. Charisma tries to run REALLY fast but she can blow one of her secrets out and lets the limo go.

Dipper came back, stares vacantly towards road, and shouts to Charisma.

"Did that creepy guy really just go off with my sister?!" Dipper asked Charisma

"*Smiles nervously* Yeah he did." She said.

"Ok we have to get her back before something bad happens." Dipper said.

"Ok, but how are we supposed to follow that limo?" Charisma asked him.

"Looks at ground, sees tire tracks and a small trail of oil, glances back at golf cart and starts smiling* I think I have an idea." Dipper replied.

They went to the golf cart, and start it.

"Dipper I'm going to drive."

"Do you know how to drive?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

Charisma starts to drive into town.

In town Charisma saw the agents and she covered her face. The agents didn't see them but Charisma was thinking to herself: _"Please don't see us."_As she drove following the trail of oil.

Charisma stops the golf cart

"Charisma we're in a hurry."

"*Starts laughing* Dipper look." Charisma said while she is still laughing

"*Gives her an "I'm about to kill you" face* Wha-"

Mabel almost crashes into the golf cart with a giant hamster ball.

"LOOK WHAT I GOT!" Mabel yelled and starts to giggle and continues causing chaos

"*Grins at Dipper* You were saying?" Charisma asked Dipper still grinning.

"*Looks at her* I _never_ understand Mabel. At least nothing bad happened..."

"Soooooo we go back to the Mystery Shack then?"

"*Looks unhappily at the ground* Yeah…"

Charisma drove back to the Mystery Shack. They went to the back porch and Dipper was walking back and forward while Charisma is sitting down.

"I don't get it! Billy couldn't have been acting that creepy if he didn't have something to hide."

"Maybe he's a weirdo who likes me."

"Maybe he's trying to gain Mabel's trust or something so he can have an advantage against Stan."

"*Nervously* and why would anyone try to do that sort of thing with Mabel."

"*Looks at her* Someone like Gideon, that's who!"

"Gideon who i-"

Dipper thought of a plan.

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"I need evidence."

"And how are you to p-"

"If I could follow the oil track that leads to Billy."

They follow the track of oil and it leads them to a building.

"Ok."

"Charisma stay behind the tree I'll go as close to the window and inside if I can. If I don't come back within 15 minutes, or if I give the signal, try to figure out a way in."

"K I got it."

Charisma goes behind the tree. Dipper found a way in and tiptoes across hardwood floor, trying not to let it creak, hears barely audible voices and pauses. Starts to sneak towards the door, and to his dismay, hears a spring release a snare of ropes around his ankles and wrists. The activated trap starts to pull the ropes, pinning him to the wall. Door opens, Billy looks out, sees Dipper, and a triumphant, overconfident smile appeared on his face.

"Well, well, well, look what I caught! *Glares directly in his eyes.* Dipper, is it? You should know that it's rude to intrude." Billy said in a little rude way.

Dipper screams to try to get Charisma to come help him. Charisma hears him and runs to him. Dipper struggles against the ropes.

"That's futile, too. They're made with invincible carbon fibers. *Contemplates for a moment* Maybe I'll add a cage, just to be sure."

"What the heck man."

Charisma burst in

"DIPPER!"

"You." Billy said in a sweet voice

"*Rolls her eyes* Whatever."

Another snare harnesses Charisma and pulls her into the cage.

Back with Mabel she was still running inside the hamster ball.

"Maybe I should thank Billy?" Mabel asked herself

"Yeah" *Giggles and heads to Billy's house*

Mabel reaches Billy's building and sees Charisma and Dipper captured.

"*Gasp* Did they get arrested?" Mabel asked herself in a whisper.

Mabel sees a fallen tree that acts as a ramp to the roof

"Jailbreak time."

Inside the house Billy was talking to someone on the phone.

"What do you mean it'll take an hour to deliver the bird? I need it NOW! ...Well can't you find one closer? *Listens to reply* They better! This is humiliating!" Billy yelled.

In background, large crashing sound as part of the roof caves in, dumping Mabel and the hamster ball in the cage with Dipper and Charisma.

"YEAH! I'm a rescue genius!" Mabel said.

Billy came and saw Mabel.

"*Momentarily lost in the confusion* Wha-WHAT?"

"*Realizes that the chaos deactivated the rope* Dipper, We're free! Plus, I think there's a gap over there wide enough to fit through!" Charisma said to Dipper.

"*Sees gap* Hurry, Let's go!" Dipper said

Dipper and Charisma get through, realize Mabel can't because of the hamster ball. Mabel repeatedly attempts to roll through the crevice*

"Mabel, stop! I'll get you out!" Dipper said as he climbs up and takes off the door of the hamster ball.

"Mabel lets go." Dipper said as he pulled Mabel out of the hamster ball.

"*Looks back at the hamster ball* Goodbye friend."

Outside of the house Charisma finds a sliver motorcycle with a sidecar.

"Mabel go in the sidecar Dipper get behind me. He's going to be out soon."

They get on. Charisma starts the motorcycle and then Billy comes out of the door.

"GET BACK HERE!" Billy said as he chase the motorcycle, then he goes back to get a faster vehicle.

"I think he's turning around." Dipper said

"I'm not taking any chances of that." Charisma said to Dipper.

"Wheeeeeeeeee!" Mabel said in excitement.

The view of Billy's building, starts to get windy. A large, helicopter-like vehicle appears from behind.

"AFTER THEM!" Billy said in a angry way.

"Yes." His assistant said.

The vehicle heads after the motorcycle.

"*Looking back* They're coming fast." Dipper said as he was still looking back.

"*Looks back* Charging Cheetahs. *Looks back to the road* Dipper I know they're coming." Charisma said.

"Push the button." Billy said pointing at the button.

The assistant presses the button and a claw came out and captures Dipper and the helicopter flew back to Billy's house.

"Dipper." Mabel said

"Charisma we have to get him back."

"Mabel I think we need a plan first to order to get him."

"Charisma please."

"Mabel, I don't want to hurt you." Charisma said.

Charisma lifts up Mabel out of the cart, quickly jumps back in.  
"_Charisma!" _Mabel yelled.

The motorcycle disappears in the distance.

In the helicopter Dipper attached to another apparatus from ankles and wrists. Billy comes in with a suitcase and a bird cage. Bird chirps and bangs on the cage frantically, Billy plucks two feathers from its wing, then sets the cage back down.

"So Dipper, since you seem to want to cause me trouble, I shall put an end to this."

He opens suitcase, pulls out a futuristic gun-like object, and sticks the feathers in a capsule in the back of it. He then walks over to Dipper and plucks a hair from his head.

"Ow! What?"

Billy puts Dipper's hair into another capsule.

"*Gesturing to bird cage* Do you know what type of bird that is?" Billy asked Dipper.

"…."

"That bird is a _ciclus ciclus_, or more commonly known as... *Points the gun towards Dipper* ...a dipper. *Pushes the button and hits Dipper*

The flash of light, starts to fade. Dipper's vest starts to grow feathers, his shorts into a tail, starts to grow up arm, arm starts to grow feathers, feet change from human to bird. Dipper gasps in shock after the transformation.

"*Looks at him for a moment, then glares at assistant* Why is he still human-sized?" Billy asked his assistant.

"C-c-conservation of mass."

"WELL FIX IT!"

The assistant hands him another weapon-like object resembling Dipper's magic flashlight.

"Ah ha this is going to be gooood."

He picks up the smaller Dipper bird and shoves him in the cage with the normal bird. He chuckled and leaves.

Dipper looks at the other dipper bird with the black expression.

Billy pokes his head though the door.

"Oh I forgot to tell u dippers can get a little angry."

Dipper looks at the other dipper. The dipper bird shows anger.

"Ahhhhhh!"

The vehicle lands back behind building, Billy comes out with bird cage. Pulls Dipper out of cage, leaves normal dipper inside, still squawking and pecking angrily. Billy hands the cage to his assistant.

"Why don't you take this back to my friend?"

His assistant walked away. Billy walked in the forest.

"Well if anyone and maybe my going to be new girlfriend asked what happened to you….lets say a little birdie told me."

He smiles evilly and throws Dipper as far as he can. Charisma pulls up behind him but it's to late to see Dipper.

"Where's Dipper?"

"Oh my sweetheart-"

"I'M NO ONES SWEETHEART DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Ohhhhhhh but enough with the chit chat."

He grabs Charisma and drags her inside. Charisma pretends to be unconscious. Billy was on the phone.

"*On the phone* Ok the delivery it less than 30 minutes great."

Charisma slightly opened her eyes. Billy doesn't seem to be a human anymore. His face was a canine and has a wolf tail, and wings. His fur was the same hair color as his hair blonde.

"Thinks: "Omg he's an animal like me he's kinda cute but not my type.""

Billy gets closer to Charisma. She closes her eyes again. He thinks of something. He sniffed her and his eyes turned red and turned back to dark brown.

"You're not human."

Charisma still has her eyes closed.

"C'mon tell me."

"….."

Billy sighed and starts to tickle her.

"HA HA HA STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Her eyes opened and Billy stops tickling her and look in her eyes.

"Wow you have beautiful eyes."

She blush by that and gives him a mean look.

"Ha you're cute."

Charisma growls like a wolf.

"Ohhh I see *Sees her necklace* What's that for?"

"Nothing."

"Let me see." *Pushes a button that made Charisma turn into her real form*

"No!"

Charisma turned into her real form a mink. She has a cute pink nose, white fur, and a red tail that's the same color as her hair. Her hair was still the same. She has small claws.

"MMMMMmmmmmmm..."

"You turned off my human form now I have to turn it back on and be in my human form."

"Be with me, turn humans into animals, and lets get married."

"Eww no."

"What? You're an animal and animals be with animals sooooooo….I call dibs on you."

"Never going to happen." 

"Ohhhhh I see…You think I'm cute."

Charisma blushes and growls like a wolf again.

"Ohh my sweet little mink."

"Wait how do you know I was a mink?"

"It's noticeable."

"*Sighs*"

"Oh you like me."

Charisma's whole body became on fire but somehow the ropes around her don't burn off.

"Ohhhhhh…cute."

"STOP! DON'T CALL ME CUTE NEVER CALL ME CUTE!"

"Ohhhhh….*Grabs a cup of water and threw the water at Charisma and her fire from her whole body was gone.*

"*Breaths fast*"

"*Smiles* You're sooo mine."

Meanwhile, Mabel looks sad at the ground. Suddenly something large casts a shadow over her. Mabel squeaks. A fully black dragon came down to Mabel. The dragon was 4 feet taller than Mabel. Mabel was freaked out but looks at the dragon's eyes. The dragon looks at her back and the dragon snuggles her a little. Mabel giggles.

"Awwwww you're so cute."

Mabel rubs the dragon's head with her hand.

"Hey you can fly can you take me to one of my friends her name's Charisma and my brother Dipper."

The dragon knows Charisma for 4 years. The dragon nodded.

"*Gasp* Thank you."

Mabel gets on the dragon and the dragon flew off.

Billy outside with a few more cages.

"Ah great it's here."

Billy comes inside.

"In this cage I have-"

"Let me guess it's a black phoebe."

"Mmmm…you're smart."

Charisma rolled her eyes.

"Where. Is. Dipper."

"Oh lets say-"

Mabel and the dragon crash though the wall. The dragon landed in front of Billy's feet. The tail of the dragon pushed the button of Charisma's necklace and she turned back into her human form before Mabel can see her real (Mink) form.

"Woah are you like a wolf angel? And why are you yellow."

"Sure. And what?"

Charisma got out and dusted herself off and Mabel also dusted off herself too.

"Werewolf man tell me what did you do with my brother."

"-.- " *Looks at the laser. Grabs it and lifts the laser to shoulder*

Charisma tackles Billy, causing the beam to hit the wall. Charisma grabs the cage with the black phoebe.

"Mabel lets go we need to find Dipper. I think I know what happened to him."

Charisma turns to the dragon.

"*Whispers* Thanks Midnight."

Mabel and Charisma climb on Midnight, who crushes Billy's helicopter before taking off. They take off.

"GET BACK HERE!"  
As they were in the sky.

"Ok so what were you saying about Dipper again?"  
"Yeah my mom told me about this she knows Billy's mom and became enemies. She knows Billy too and he wants to turn every human into animals."

"So how does your mom know Billy's mom?"

"Long story."

"Oh sooo….what happened to your mom?"

"Uhhhhhhh….."

"Are you ok?"  
"….."

Charisma pulls the covers off the cage revealing the scared bird.

"It's ok little guy here you go be free."

Charisma opens the cage and the bird flew out.

"Dipper!"  
"That's not Dipper…that's a phoebe. I'm guessing Billy turned Dipper into, well, a Dipper.

"What's a dipper?"

"Another type of bird I know I know all the animals."

"So lets go look for him."

"I'm thinking this is going to be a long day."

(**A/N Charisma can't get out of Gravity Falls still she needs MORE help to get herself and her sisters out off there. Midnight can get out but not Charisma. BTW Midnight is a girl)**

They got to the forest, Mabel and Charisma got off of Midnight and she flew away.

"BYE!"

"Bye Midnight."

"*Turns to Charisma* Midnight?"

"Oh lets find Dipper."

"Right wait-"

"Ok Dippers like water, but I don't really think your brother would be near water, even if he was a bird. Plus, we might get him mixed up with a normal dipper and that would be awkward."

Charisma looks at the sky she sees a bird flying away.

"Mabel, I think I saw a dipper c'mon."  
Meanwhile, Dipper was wandering on the forest floor.

"The book said nothing about transforming into animals... maybe I missed something?"

Dipper reaches to the spot in his vest where he keeps his book, feels nothing but feathers.

"What? no! did I loose it? *Face palms* Uhnn... now I'll _never_ fix this."

Dipper sighs and still wanders around.

"Guys!"

Meanwhile Charisma hears Dipper's voice.

"Dipper?"

She thinks for a moment.

"Dipper! Mabel I heard Dipper's voice c'mon."  
She grabs Mabel's arms and runs with her.

"You heard Dipper's voice?"

"Yeah I did."

They still run looking for Dipper.

"DIPPER!"

With Dipper.

He heard Charisma's voice and runs to her. They both ran and Dipper saw Charisma.

"Charisma. Mabel."

Charisma heard his voice and saw him.

"Dipper."

"DIPPER!"

Mabel ran to him and Dipper ran to her. Mabel grabbed Dipper in her hand.

"Soooo…..I do I turn back into a human?"

"Ummm…Charisma."

They looked at her.

"Wellllll….I know Billy has a HUGE crush on me so maybe I can flirt with him."

"Do you flirt?" Dipper asked.

"No, I never flirt I play it cool."  
"Wow maybe you can teach me."

"Why?"

"*Blushes*"

Charisma gives Dipper a look.

"Oh because Dipper has a crush on-"

Dipper put his arm/wing on Mabel's mouth.

"Mmmft."

Charisma looks at them with a weird look.

"Ok I'm going to get that thing that turned Dipper into you know a dipper."

"Wait? Where do we go?" Mabel asked.

"Go back to the Mystery Shack."  
"Ok but-"

"Go."

"Ok."

Mabel covered Dipper in her hand and starts to run to the Mystery Shack. As Charisma saw Mabel run back to the Mystery Shack. She grew white hawk/eagle/falcon wings (Her wings are mixed together).

"*Sighs* If I told you guys the true about me."

She starts to fly to Billy's building. As she was flying she saw Midnight tied up and Billy's assistant was the one who tied up Midnight and went inside the building. Charisma flew down to Midnight.

"Midnight."

She looks up and saw Charisma.

"I'm getting you out of here."

Charisma's nails turned into cat/wolf claws and cuts the ropes off of Midnight. Midnight flies back up. Midnight roared a little but no one heard that.

"No prob anything for a friend."

Midnight flies away and Charisma slipped her wings back in. Charisma went inside.

Meanwhile, with Mabel and Dipper. Mabel still runs.

"Mabel we have to find the book."

"Wait what happen to the book?"

"I don't know."

"Lets look for it."

They ran around looking for the book.

Back with Charisma. She was looking for Billy. She saw Billy but he picked up something…Dipper's book.

"Hmmmm what's this?"

Billy looked though some of the pages and saw the creatures in the book.

"Hmmmm….maybe Dipper dropped it."

With Charisma she going to Billy.

"Heyyyy Billy."

She twirled her fingers in her hair. Billy turned around, saw her twirling her hair with her fingers, and starts to blush.

"Sooo….that's that?"  
"Ummmm….a book."

"Can I have the thing you turn Dipper into a dipper and that book?"

"….."

"Please."

Billy's tongue got out and starts to drool.

"Plllllllleeeeeeeassssssseeeeee."

"Oooooooookkkkk."

He hands the book and grabs the gun to Charisma.

"Awwww thank you."

She stops twirling her hair and grabs the book and gun that turned Dipper into a dipper. She starts to walk away and looks back. Billy falls down to the ground liking that she's looking back at him. Charisma looks at the book he handed to her.

"*Thinks: "Maybe this is Dipper's but what is this about?"*

With Mabel and Dipper. They looked everywhere.

"It's no use Mabel I'll never get that book."

"Dipper, we can't give up."  
"I want to go back."

"Welll…maybe Charisma has it."

Dipper looks at Mabel.

"Well maybe or maybe not."

"Lets go back."

They walked to the Mystery Shack. They were inside the Mystery Shack they went to their room and waited for Charisma.

Back with Charisma she ran to the Mystery Shack. She saw the Mystery Shack and went inside. She can tell that Mabel and Dipper went to their room. She goes inside the room.

"Hey guys."

"Charisma." Mabel and Dipper said

"Ok I know how to work this thing ok."

Dipper stands in front of Charisma. She sees another button that said: "Reverse". She points the gun at Dipper and the flash of light made Dipper back into his old self.

"Ok."

"Dipper."

Mabel hugs Dipper and lets go of him.

"Oh guys I forgot." *Takes out book 3*

"Charisma my book….*Grabs the book from Charisma* Where did you get it?"

"Oh I saw Billy looking though it sooo I came and play flirt flirt with him and he's a sucker for that."

"*Sighs* Ok um…"

"Dipper what's in that book? You guys can trust me. I cross my heart to hope to die for please tell me."

"*Sighs again* Ok um…this book has creatures that live in this woods."

"Like what kind?"

"Gnomes and other creatures." Dipper answered.

"Yeah the gnomes try to make me their queen." Mabel told Charisma

Charisma looks at Mabel.

"Why would they umm….Never mind."

"Yeah so can you never tell anyone." Dipper asked

"I'm not going to tell anyone. Ok then…..I should get going."

"Ok see you later." Mabel said.

"Yeah ok bye."

"Bye." Dipper said.

Charisma went outside and ran back to the trailer. It was dark out now. She still ran to the trailer she saw the trailer and went inside. She saw her sisters asleep.

"*Thinks: "Hmmm maybe that book can be useful for us to get out of Gravity Falls."*

She said while walking into her new room until she gets out of Gravity Falls with her sisters. She went inside her room she laid on top of the bed. A few minutes later she was asleep not doing her blog because she crossed her heart to not tell anyone about that book.

**(Ok….sorry if this took to long and it's long to read. Please review.)**


	3. Gideon Kidnaps Charisma

Dipper was talking to Charisma about Mabel's boyfriend being a bunch of gnomes.

"HAHAHAHA! Funny Ferrets! You thought Mabel's boyfriend was a zombie but it turned out to be a bunch of gnomes!"

Mabel walks in.

"He was a jerk."

Charisma stops laughing, and turns to her. Charisma gives her a weird look.

"Soooooo…..guys do you want to go outside and do something?"

"Sure." Dipper replied

"Yeah." Mabel also replied too.

"Ok."

Charisma, Mabel, and Dipper went outside. Charisma lays down on the ground for no good reason. (She does that sometimes)

"Why are you laying on the ground?" Dipper asked.

"I've got no good reason."

"Charisma get up."

"*Sighs* Fine."

Charisma gets up.

"Hey we can walk in forest."

"Yeah."

"Ok."

They started to walk in the forest. As they were walking in the forest Gideon was hiding behind a tree this whole time.

"*Whispers to himself* Hmmmm…that girl….I've never seen her before. Maybe I should follow her and know her even more. Mwahahahahaha!"

He starts to follow her.

Meanwhile with Dipper, Charisma, and Mabel they were still walking in the forest.

"Sooo….Charisma…..how are your sisters?" Mabel asked.

"Oh doing great they're back at the trailer."

"WAIT? The TRAILER!" Dipper and Mabel kinda yelled.

"Yeah we um….we there know in till our brother comes."

With Gideon he's writing down some of the information.

"*Whispers* Hmmm…she has sisters and a brother…this is good and live in a trailer *Writes that down and doesn't write this:* but where oh I forgot I'm following her."

With Dipper, Charisma, and Mabel.

"*Thinks: "I should just go back to the trailer."* Ok I have to go so bye."

"Bye."

Charisma walks away and Gideon still follows her. Mabel and Dipper walked away back to the Mystery Shack. Charisma sees the trailer and goes to it with Gideon who is STILL follow her. Charisma opens the door and sees all her sisters.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." The girls said.

Gideon saw the girls in the trailer.

"*Whispers* Wow that's how many sisters Charisma has."

"Soooo….."

The girls looked at each not knowing what to do.

"I don't know what we ca-" Janice said.

"Lets play hop-" Layla said.

"No." All the other girls said.

"Why?"

"I don't want to…Hey maybe we can…I don't know…Well I'm taking a walk." Charisma said.

"Ok bye!"

Charisma gets out of the trailer and Gideon was still following her. In the middle of the forest, Charisma starts to look around. Gideon was looking at her. Charisma turns into a 6 foot white wolf. Her eyes were light blue/purple. With Gideon he was writing down that.

"*Whispers and writes* Whoa a giant wolf that's rare to see."

Charisma turns back into her human form. She wants to be in her mink form and she turned into her real form a mink. With Gideon again he was writing it down.

"*Whispers and writes* She's an animal…..I mean a REAL animal…..She can stand up and talk. She's a mink a white one."

She turns back into her human form and her fairy wings. Her wings slipped back in and her angel wings came out. With Gideon AGAIN he was still writing this down.

"*Writes* A angel and fairy."

Charisma's wings slipped back in. Her teeth became vampire fangs. Gideon still writes.

"*Writes* A vampire."

Charisma's teeth became normal and she saw a river. She goes to it and Gideon still follows her no matter what. Charisma sees the river, she jumps and her legs became into a light blue/light pink/light red/light purple and sea green. She also have a black swim suit top. She was inside the water and grins. Gideon still writes.

"*Writes* She's also a mermaid…..this is good."

Her mermaid tail turn back into legs and Charisma gets out of the river. With Gideon.

"*Whispers of himself* Tonight I'll kidnap her."

Gideon stops following her, because he's making a plan to kidnap her.

"Well I should get to the girls." Charisma said.

Charisma uses a super speed and 4 seconds later, she was back at the trailer. Her sisters looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So…what are you guys going to do?"

"I want to see Mabel and Dipper." Grace said.

"Ok you guys can go…I'm staying here for a little."

"Ok bye Charisma."

"Bye."

The girls left to see Mabel and Dipper. Charisma goes to her new room and lays down on her bed. With the girls they saw the Mystery Shack and saw Dipper and Mabel.

"Hey Mabel. Hey Dipper."

They wave at them.

"Hey girlfriends."

Mabel hugs all the girls and they hugged her back.

"Hey."

"Soooo…..where's Charisma?" Mabel asked.

"Ohhhh…..she's back at the trailer."

"Ok."

After a while of talking to Mabel and Dipper it was getting late. It was night, Gideon had a plan and goes back to the trailer with a tranquilizer dart and a BIG bag. He sees Charisma walking back and forward in the trailer.

"*Sighs* I hope Spence comes soon."

Gideon throws it at landed at Charisma's arm, she starts to talk funny and a little dirty.

"Whaooooo I think I'm going to lick a guy on the lipssss. *Purrs like a cat which was VERY CUTE*"

She falls on her back, asleep. Gideon opens the trailer door and grab Charisma and puts her inside the bag. He starts to look around, takes clothes out, it looks like if a tornado came inside the trailer and sees her computer.

"Hmmmmm…..maybe I'll take this."

He takes her computer, puts it inside the bag that has Charisma inside it too, grabs the bag, get out, and takes her someplace. He sees the cave and takes her inside. Back with Mabel, Dipper, and the sisters they're still talking.

"Well I think we should get back to the trailer. We don't want to keep Charisma waiting." Alyssa said.

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

The girls went back to the trailer. They see the trailer, went inside and see it was a mess.

"Oh my gosh." The girls said.

"CHARISMA."

They looked around inside the trailer and saw she wasn't there. The girls were shocked, they got back to the Mystery Shack and saw Mabel and Dipper.

"Guys Charisma's missing!"

"What?!"

"Yeah she's missing came to the trailer quickly."

They grab them and ran back to the trailer. They saw it and went inside and saw the mess.

"Whoa."

They looked and saw a white hair. Dipper hold it up.

"This looks familiar."

Dipper sees hair spray on it.

"IT'S GIDEON!" Mabel and Dipper said.

"Who?" The girls asked them.

"I should have known. I think Gideon saw her, followed her and spied on her."

"Can you guys tell us who is Gideon is first?" Janice asked

"Ok Gideon is 9 years old, who use amulet before Mabel smashed it on the ground."

"Ooookk."

"And make me his queen!"

"How…..never mind."

"Welll…we should save her right now lets go."

"Time is running out." Mabel said.

With Charisma she wakes up inside a BIG glass tank.

"Ugh…*Sees the tank and the cave* where am I?"

Gideon appears from the darkness.

"Hello Charisma Mink."

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you."

"How? Did you stalk me?!"

"I don't really like the word follow. How about follow."

"What is this thing?"

She touches the glass.

"Ohh it's my special glass."

"Let me out of here."

She pounds the glass.

"Stop! You'll ruin my glass."

"OH THAT'S IT IT'S ME, YOU AND A BOTTLE OF BARBECUE SAUCE!"

Charisma got REALLY mad her whole body became on fire. Fire starts to form on the ground too, she throws a fire ball at the glass, but the glass defects it.

"What!?"

"Hahaha you fool. These glass can't be damaged with your powers. It can't be defeated by anything! HAHAHA!"

Dipper, Mabel, and the sisters found him.

"GIDEON!"

Dipper walks toward him.

"Let her go."

"Or what?"

Gideon looks so powerful, but Dipper punches him in the face and Gideon falls down.

"Whoa I never seen Dipper punch someone that hard." Mabel and the girls said.

"You can try to kill me, you can try to take over the shack, but you can never try to kill my friends."

Gideon gets up, kicks Dipper in the stomach, and Dipper flies across the room.

"My turn."

Dipper gets up and runs over to the tank, but Gideon follows.

"Dipper watch out."

Janice grew white angel wings and flies to Gideon and stops him.

"Whoa." Mabel said.

"You'll never kill my sister." Janice grabs his shirt collar tight and lifts him up in the air.

"Dipper, Charisma has a rage inside her if she gets REALLY MAD she'll unleashed fire and she can't control it. If you make her REALLY MAD she could unleash extreme fire, like and explosion. That explosion has massive power and probably could break this glass, but since the power is so extreme there is 99% she will burn out and die." Paulina said.

Janice puts Gideon down and her angel wings slipped back in her.

"What!?"

"Dipper please do it."

"Ok. Hey Charisma."

"What!"

"The first day we meet I thought you were weird."

"WHAT!"

"When I found out you were kidnap, I didn't want to come look for you!"

"STOP ITTTTT!"

She starts to scream and a HUGE white flash, and when it fades out everything is destroyed including the glass.

"No, my plans."

"Yes!" The girls said including Mabel.

"Charisma."

Dipper goes to her and shows that her hair turned grey and was lying there pale.

"C'mon Charisma please wake up."

Dipper hugs her, her hair turns back to normal, and her skin was back to her color.

"Uh what?"

"Curses! I thought I was going to kill her!"

Gideon sees a shape rock. He grabs it and starts running to Charisma. The girls saw and they turn into giant grey wolves some are 6 feet, 5 feet, 4 feet, 3 feet too. They grab Gideon in their mouths and threw him to the wall.

"Ow. *Sees them* I knew it!"

They rolled their eyes and turn back into human.

"Whoa." Mabel and Dipper said.

"I'll get my revenge."

Gideon runs out and the cave starts to collapse. They ran out too.

"Wellll that was close."

"Soo…can you guys explain about the fire thing and giant wolf thing?" Dipper asked them.

The girls looked at each other and sighed.

"Ok but you guys can't tell anyone about this."

"Sure." Mabel said.

"Ok." Dipper said too.

"Ok we're not humans we're minks. We're also part shape- shifter, angel, mermaid, wizard, monster hunter, and fairy."

"Whoa so you guys are talking minks?"

"Yeah we're VERY RARE."

"THAT'S SO COOL!"

"But how are you guys existed?"

"We don't know."

"Oh."

"So you promise please guys this means A LOT to us."

"Ok."

"Sure."

Charisma smiles and they smiled back.

"Welll it's morning right now."

"Yeah sooo….I think we're going to need some rest so bye guys."

The girls ran back to the trailer with their super speed.

"Whoa that's cool."

"Yeah it is."

They start walking back to the Mystery Shack. With Gideon.

"I'll get revenge on Dipper. You'll see it I'm not only going after Charisma Mink, but I'm also going after Dipper Pines once and for all! Mwahahahahahaha!"

He falls asleep on that spot.

**(Done! I hope u guys like this please review. U guys can give me some ideas if u want.) **


	4. Author's Note

**I would like to thank milemarino for liking and following my story. I hope you like this One-shorts of Charisma and her sisters. Her brother too and maybe some of her friends (Not sure yet). Ok I would like to give the girls appearances so here it is.**

**All girls:**

**They don't wear shoes in mink form sometimes they wear socks or stockings in their mink forms. **

**They wear magical necklaces.**

**Charisma Mink:**

**Undershirt (Black or any color. Depends though.)**

**Has off shoulder shirts and sometimes jackets (Ex: A one with a wolf paw and under it. It said "Wolves." Other ones that are headphones, a word on the shirt that said "Boss." Music notes and more.)**

**Sometimes wears headphones around her neck**

**Sometimes wears French berets (Any color of her clothes)**

**Sometimes wears sleeveless shirts (Ex: An eagle and it said "Young Free Spirit")**

**Wears shorts (Any color)**

**Sometimes wears jewelry **

**Not a girly-girl that much**

**Wears sky blue shoes.**

**Lets her hair down**

**Grace Mink:**

**Wears black shorts**

**Wears a pink shirt**

**Black/pink shoes in human form**

**Wears a pink bracelet**

**Is a girly-girl**

**Wears earrings sometimes**

**Lets her hair down**

**Alexandra Mink:**

**Black shirt**

**Wears jean shorts**

**Wears gray shoes but not in mink**

**Sometimes a girly-girl**

**Lets her hair down**

**Alyssa Mink:**

**Wears pink/dark pink glasses**

**Wears a blue shirt**

**Not a girly-girl**

**Puts her hair in a ponytail**

**Janice Mink:**

**Has a SMALL scar on her cheek**

**Wears a white shirt with a red heart**

**Wears red shorts**

**Sometimes a girly-girl**

**Natalie Mink:**

**Wears black glasses**

**Wears a green shirt**

**Wears gray shorts**

**Wears white/grey shoes**

**Wears earrings**

**Puts her hair in a ponytail **

**Didi Mink:**

**Wears black glasses**

**Wears a purple shirt**

**Wears black shorts**

**Puts her hair in a braid **

**Not that much of a girly-girl**

**Glisselle Mink:**

**Wears black glasses sometimes**

**Wears an orange shirt**

**Wears gray shorts**

**Wears earrings**

**Puts her hair in a ponytail**

**Not that much of a girly-girl**

**Paulina Mink:**

**Has light (Bottom)/dark (Top) brown hair and puts it in a ponytail**

**Has a blue shirt **

**Wears a black skirt**

**Wears pink shoes**

**A girly-girl**

**Erykah Mink:**

**Wears black glasses**

**Has a red shirt**

**Has jean shorts**

**Wears dark pink shoes**

**Puts her hair in a bun or ponytail**

**Layla Mink:**

**Wears a white shirt with small pink hearts**

**Has pink skirt**

**A little bit of a girly-girl**

**Wears grey shoes**

**Lets her hair down**

**Valerie Mink:**

**Not a girly-girl**

**Wears a yellow shirt**

**Wears grey shots**

**Has black shoes**

**Lets her hair down**

That's their appearances. I don't want to confuse anyone about their looks.


End file.
